


Hidden Oasis

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Fandom Writing Challenges on Tumblr [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Married Destiel, Mutual Masturbation, established Destiel, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Finally after being married for a while, Castiel get's his dream honeymoon with Dean. A week of surf lessons, hula dancing and love making, who knew they could cross a few more items off their bucket list?





	Hidden Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my June entry for the Fandom Writing Challenge. This prompt was torch.

 

Dean was glad that he let his husband talk him into getting the Ativan. It had made the trip to Hawaii bearable. He owed, Castiel a real honeymoon no matter how much the man protested that their camp out in the mountains was perfect. Dean wanted to take him somewhere exotic, tropical, a place that neither had been too.

“This is exciting,” Castiel's voice was full of wonder behind him. Dean squeezed the hand he was holding.

“Wait until we're in the actual tunnel, Cas.” Dean couldn't help but smile at his husband's excitement. 

When looking for things to do, a friend of theirs had suggested they went to a hidden pool of water that locals called the  _ Pool of the Gods _ . You had to go through a cave and navigate the tunnel system, but Leilani swore out was worth it. And it So happened that this legend was on the property of their airbnb, meaning it was private.

Dean felt Castiel's other hand clutch at his bicep. “Is that it?” He's asked as the looked at the mouth off the cave. The sight of it made Dean laugh a little as it looked like someone had gutted out the side off a hill, intent on making a hobbit-hole but not completing the task.

“Yep,” he looks over his shoulder and gives Cas a look over. They had been in Hawaii nearly four days and all the time in the sun has been good for his husband. His tan complexion, with a tinge of pink on the apples of his cheeks from the sun, make his eyes bluer than the ocean they had both gotten surf lessons in. His normally dark brown hair, is lighter, naturally bleached from the sun and wind swept from the breeze. 

To Dean, Castiel had been classically handsome. When they had met, Dean had sworn the man lived in a suit and tie with his trench coat, but even the absurdity of his ensemble didn't deter Dean. The more time he has spent with Cas, the more he discovered that there were two versions of the man. The public persona was a stoic man, who many thought had a sick up his ass, no sense of humor and no friends. 

The other version was the man who Dean truly fell for. This version of Castiel was more of a free spirit. While he had a small apartment, he still tried to live from nature. He had a planter box garden full of his go to vegetables and fruits as well as various herbs he used for cooking. The majority of his furniture was either made by his own hands over the years or bought from the thrift shops whose profits went to victims of domestic abuse or veterans in need.

Dean would tease Cas, calling him a hippie, his relaxed nature, clothing and fondness for marijuana - which he also grew himself - and expressing yourself in the moment. These were all elements that you would not expect from the no nonsense business man. But that was one of the things Dean loved most about Cas, the way he unexpectedly and unapologetically did things.

The brush of soft warm lips on his bribes Dean out of his thoughts. He smiles against Castiel's mouth, who is smiling as well.

“What was that for?” Dean asks.

Castiel shrugs. “My husband was lost in his head again. Thought I'd help him back. Come on,” Cas quickly changes gears. “I want to see this pool,” he whines, pulling Dean forward.

Now it's Dean's turn to trail behind and enjoy the scenery. While yes, the lush green bushes and color native flora are abundant and most likely more picturesque than any cinematographer could hope to capture on film, Dean only had his focus on the man in front of him. Cas had opted to remove his shirt, saying that he didn’t want to get it sweaty in the warm and humid island weather. Dean was completely okay with this notion as now he got the perfect view of Castiel’s tattooed wings that shape along the muscles of his back, fluttering with each flex of his muscles and leading to his perfectly shaped ass, which he choose to show off in his orange and yellow swim trunks.

“Dean,” Cas looks over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Hmmm?” he responds, slowly dragging his gaze back up to Cas’ face. 

“Stop looking at my ass and hand me a flashlight.”

Dean rolls his eyes and pulls the bag off his back. “I can do ya one better, Cas.” he opens the pack and hand Cas a water before pulling out the wooden torch he had found at the house the were staying. Cas raises an eyebrow as he drinks from the bottle. “What?” Dean asks as he slathers the top with petroleum jelly.

“First where did you get the torch and second, why are you wasting the Vaseline?”

“Well,” Dean flicks open his zippo and touches the flame to where he just applied the Vaseline. “Found this in the supplies box at the house and,” Dean smiles when the flames start on the torch. “Petroleum jelly is flammable. Scouts one-oh-one babe.”

Castiel rolls his eyes as if he’s annoyed but the small smile on his face says otherwise. “I was never a scout, Dean.”

“I know, Cas. Besides, if Harrison Ford looks good holding a torch.…” he trails off waggling his eyebrows at Cas.

“You are such nerd,” Cas laughs, shaking his head and handing the water to Dean.

Dean quickly takes a few drinks before handing it back to Cas, who caps it and places it back into the bag. Castiel then places a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips, causing him to smile.

“Well, Doctor Jones, we gonna explore this cave or what?”

Dean laughs and takes Cas’ hand again, leading him into the mouth of the cave. “Remember don’t touch anything,” Dean jokes.

Castiel snorts. “You do realize you married a geology major, right? That’s like telling a bibliophile that can’t have more books. Not gonna happen.”

“You mean like telling me no sex for a week?” He challenges.

Castiel laughs. “Yeah, that failed. We didn’t even last a day.”

Dean pulls Cas closer as the tunnel of the cave starts to get narrow. “Dude, I had you begging within an hour of that rule.”

Cas pulls the bag on Dean’s back making him stop and tries to wrap himself around Dean. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll have you begging later.”

Dean’s whole body shivers at the roughness of Castiel’s voice, combined with the feeling of his mouth on the sensitive flesh of his ear. They needed to get to that pool of water and fucking soon.

As they walked through the narrow tavern the sound of falling water got louder. Dean could feel his excitement build especially when he could practically feel the energy rolling off of his husband. Dean looks over at Cas who has his head tilted with a smile.

“You hear that?” He asked, his voice disbelieving. “Is that a fucking waterfall?!” Dean couldn’t help but laugh at Cas’ swearing as the curtain of water greeted them. “Oh my God, Dean!” Cas pulls away to stick his hand into the water.

“It’s warm,” he laughs. 

Dean nods. “Yeah, according to what I read the waterfall is fed by the hot spring which makes the pool warmer than most.” 

“I can’t wait to try it.”

Dean wedges the torch into a crevice of the wall, then removes the bag from his back as Cas gets his shoes off. When Cas isn’t looking, Dean grabs the bottle of astroglide he had bought just for today and strips off his black shirt and Hawaiian overshirt, placing them into the bag.

“I’m going in!” Cas calls out, not waiting for a reply. Dean laughs and shakes his head at Castiel’s antics. He’s been like a giant kid this whole trip, not that Dean was complaining. He loved every minute of it. 

Dean kicks off his own shoes and follows the path around the edge of the waterfall that Cas had taken. 

“Typically, the force of the water will causes for a deeper area around the falls. But luckily there was a natural rock formation that allows for you to find your footing in the water.” Cas explains to Dean. Dean looks over to see Cas standing across the pool, knee high in the blue water, watching Dean navigate the wall.

“Good thinking.”

Cas laughs. “I mean, obviously my first instinct was to dive in, but I wasn’t sure if it would be shallow or not. And I didn’t think you wanted me to have a head injury.” He wades out to the center of the pool, the water now up to his chest.

“Nah, I like when you’re smarter than me.” Dean half jokes, getting into the water. 

It’s not too cold, or too warm. The stone walls and overhang, block enough of the midday sun that the ambient air is cooler than what they had experienced on their hike. There's moss growing along the walls and ceiling, the waterfall to the north giving a beautiful white wall of water. It’s… 

“Perfect,” Castiel breathes as he swims to Dean, his own words completing Dean’s thoughts. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean turns to face his husband, his own arms wrapping loosely around Castiel’s waist. “You deserve this and more Cas.”

They share a soft kiss, gentle brushes of lips against each other. Velvety tongues caressing each other. Dean is so gone in the feeling of Castiel’s body against his that he hadn’t even noticed his husband pushing him up against the smooth stone wall, until he feels the coolness of against his overheated skin.

“Wanna mark off something from our bucket list?” Castiel asks as he moves his mouth along Dean’s jaw, playfully scraping his teeth along the day old stubble. Dean moans as Castiel’s fingers tease at his nipple. 

Castiel hums in approval to Dean’s response and kisses him again. This is kiss is more demanding, hungry and full of unrelenting desire. Dean’s hands are under the water, untying the drawstring of Cas’ board shorts, eager to get inside of them. Castiel pulls himself closer to Dean, his own hands mirroring Dean’s.

”Wait,” Dean gasps against his lover’s mouth as long, lean, fingers wrap around his cock.

“Dean,” Castiel whines, earning a chuckle.

Dean grabs the bottle out of the pocket of his shorts. “Lube, babe.”

Castiel eagerly takes it, kissing Dean hard. “God I love that I married a fucking boy scout.” Dean laughs at his enthusiasm but is cut short when Castiel returns his hand. 

Soon both men have their shorts down to their mid thighs, each with a hand on the other as move together in slow pumping movements. They take their turn making the other moan louder with their mouth. Either the flick of the tongue to a sensitive nipple, sucking and biting the exposed column of a neck or just panting into each others mouth.

Castiel takes both their lengths in his hand, his movements faster as his hips work against Dean. His head on Dean’s shoulder, broke moans escaping his mouth as he gets closer to climax. Dean, knowing how to play his husband like a goddamn fiddle, takes his balls in his hand, gently messaging them and pressing his thumb against the spot just below. 

Dean’s other hand grabs Castiel’s chin, bringing his mouth to his as he swallows his husband’s moans as he goes over the edge. Not much longer Dean is following him, with broken whimpers of Castiel’s name on his lips.

Both men stand in the water, the foreheads pressed together, trying to regulate their breathing. Cas starts to laugh, making Dean crack an eye open at him.

“What?” 

“Did you plan on violating me in the water today?” he asks with an accusatory eyebrow.

Dean kisses him firmly and chastely. “Babe, if I had my way, I’d bend you over that rock bridge thing and fuck you stupid.”

Castiel looks at him as if he is considering it. “How about later you fuck me in front of the mirror in the bedroom?”

Dean laughs, playfully splashing Cas with water. “I fucking love you. Perv.”

Castiel looks offended, shimming his shorts back up his thick thighs before he starts to swim away. “Says the man who brought lube to a swim.”

The sound of their laughs and playful shouts echo against the wall as the two men swim and play, being completely wrapped up in each other without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [PassionPhantom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom) for the asthetic for this piece and to [Angelkrushnic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkrushnic) for reading this over :)


End file.
